powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Instinct
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct to kill. Also Called * Bloodlust * Bloodshed * Killer Instinct * Killing Addiction * Murder Instinct * The "Dark Passenger" (Dexter) * The Hunger (Heroes) * Thirst for Blood Capabilities User possesses the capability that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". They have instincts to kill by any means and in the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental issues or moral dilemmas either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Applications * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Combat * Fear Inducement * Killing Intent * Predator Instinct * Weapon Proficiency * Because the user is so skilled at killing, they are able to avoid a deathblow. Associations *Berserker Physiology **Feral Mind *Fighting Instinct *Killing Intuition *Violence Embodiment *Violence Inducement Limitations * May emerge/activate involuntarily. * May activate in certain situations (e.g. feeling emotions of anger). * Extended suppression of their urge might result in a mental/emotional/psychological meltdown. * Without a strong moral compass and a strong sense of who and who not to kill, the user may be a danger to everyone around them, friend or foe. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Movies Literature Known Objects *Azrael's Blade (Lucifer) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Gallery Live Television Angel1.jpg|Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a vampire who killed people for his enjoyment. His evil was so great that he was cursed with a soul. Gil Harris.JPG|Having been horribly abused along with his friends during the 9 months they spent in Quitman Correctional Facility, Gil Harris (Game of Silence) has grown into a short-tempered man with a burning desire to kill the ones who tortured him as a boy. Warden Carroll.jpeg|Warden Ray Carroll (Game of Silence) is the sadistic warden of Quitman Correctional Facility. Exploiting his power, many boys were systematically drugged, abused and even killed by Carroll and his staff. Diana Stockman.jpeg|Diana Stockman (Game of Silence) is a powerful CEO and long time business partner of Ray Carroll. She is just as sadistic and remorseless as Warden Carroll. Red Tyson.PNG|Red Tyson (Game of Silence) is one of the worst of the guards who worked at Quitman. Under the warden's orders, Red took pleasure in tormenting the inmates as much as possible. Terry Bausch.JPG|Because he was a privileged inmate who was encouraged to torment the other kids in Quitman, Terry Bausch (Game of Silence) has grown into a cold-hearted thug. Sylar (2).jpg|Sylar (Heroes) had a "hunger" to gain so many powers, in-order to do that he had to kill his superhuman victims. Amara The Darkness (Supernatural).gif|The Darkness/Amara (Supernatural) Supernatural Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) Sam Winchester.jpg|After his first restoration, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) became darker when it came to Hunting the supernatural. The Mark of Cain.jpg|The Mark of Cain instils extreme bloodlust in whoever bears it (Supernatural), affecting the bearer to where they constantly must kill something… Spn Cain.png|…Cain, the third bearer of the Mark, also known as The Father of Murder was one of the most legendary, powerful and feared demons of all time… Dean Marked.jpg|…Dean Winchester, the fourth bearer, became consumed with such murderous rage that he nearly killed his brother and best friend, and murdered an innocent boy. Comics/Cartoons File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) killed 24 prison guards to escape Bang Kwang Prison and using their corpses to build a boat. Killing Instinct by the Joker.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) is infamous for being a manic mass murder. Killing Instinct by Damian Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne (DC Comics) James Gordon Jr Torture Session.jpg|Despite his father's work as a police commissioner and an ally to Batman, James Gordon, Jr (DC Comics) is a Apathic psychopath serial killer. Killing Instinct by Wonder Woman.JPG|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) snaps Maxwell Lord's neck. File:Superman_Kills_Joker.jpg|After the tragic death of his wife Lois Lane and the destruction of Metropolis, Superman (DC Comics: Injustice) slowly goes insane with grief and kills the Joker, causing a chain of events that will forever change the entire alternate DC Universe. Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) is an unstoppable killing machine driven solely by an unyielding hatred for everything that lives. Zsasz.jpg|Victor Zsasz (DC Comics) has a desire to "liberate" people from what he views as a pointless existence. Evil Stewie Badass Combat.gif|Evil Stewie (Family Guy), murderous clone of Stewie Griffin. Killing Instinct by Invincible Mark Grayson.JPG|Invincible (Image Comics) Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics)… Victor Creed - Sabretooth.jpg|…was that your throat on the ground? Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|During his berserk fits, Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is a lethal danger to anyone near him. Wilson Fisk, boss of scum.jpg|Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Cable's Killing Instinct.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) coldly and effortlessly kills one of Mister Sinister's failed creations. Carnage Blood.jpg|Cletus Cassidy/Carnage's (Marvel Comics) psychopathic and deranged bloodlust from birth due to being marked by Knull, God of the Symbiotes. Killing Instinct by Akihiro Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) Killing Intent by Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) Killing Instinct by Fantomax (2).jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) kills the child clone of Apocalypse. Killing Instinct by The Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle, the Punisher (Marvel Comics) Killing Instinct by Agent Venom.jpg|Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Marvel Comics) Mr. X Marvel Comics.jpg|Mister X (Marvel Comics), the super rich telepathic serial killer The Owl, the Killer.jpg|The Owl (Marvel Comics) King Hyperion.png|King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) File:Mr._Pickles.png|Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) kills people who have sins or harm his family. Literature King Galbatorix.jpeg|Driven to madness when his dragon Jarnunvösk was killed, Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) dove deeper into madness after he was denied another dragon because of his insanity, and became interested in the dark arts. After killing Algaësia's king, Galbatorix took over and became the tyrant ruler he is today. Shruikan.png|Having been controlled, corrupted and tortured by his rider, Galbatorix his entire life, Shruikan's (Inheritance Cycle) mind is filled with nothing but madness. If he could he would burn every creature and plant until nothing remains. Durza the Shade.JPG|As a shade, Durza (Inheritance Cycle) is possessed my numerous evil spirits, and is one of King Galbatorix’s most ruthless followers. Brick Baxter.png|After being driven insane by his own cybernetics, Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) became an unstoppable killing machine. Movies Deacon-frost-stephen-dorff.jpg|Being a vampire for Deacon Frost (Blade film) meant killing humans. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|The Boogeyman (Boogeyman film) is a monster who terrorizes and kills innocent people. ChuckyDoll.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play) is a doll possessed by the soul of a man known as "The Lakeshore Strangler" for his mass murders. Sykes.JPG|An infamous crime boss, Sykes (Disney’s Oliver and Company) has no problem killing others, especially those who owe him money. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is a silent unstoppable killing machine who will slaughter anyone around him due to a burning need to avenge his beloved mother. Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) is the son of 100 maniacs who traps and kills his victims in nightmares. Anton Chigurh No Country for Old Men.jpg|Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) is a hitman who has no remorse or compassion for other human beings. Koba.JPG|Having been mistreated by humans, Koba (Planet of the Apes) fears the day apes and humans will be able to coexist. To prevent this he will go to extreme lengths such as shooting his leader, Caesar and framing a human to form an all out war. Predator - Hunters.jpg|The Yautja (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) are a race focused completely on hunting and killing anything they deemed worthy prey. Humans and xenomorphs being their favorites. Anime/Manga File:Esdeath_killer.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is terrifying and murderous sadist who enjoyed most brutal battles and ending people's lives in the most agonizing ways. Nagisa_Bloodlust.gif|Despite his initial character, impression and appearance, Nagisa Shiota (Ansatsu Kyōshitsu) possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) knows solace through fighting and killing as many enemies as possible. At one point, his need to fight was enough to drive him to kill one hundred Chuder soldiers in a single night… Berserk_v1_p125.png|…and after the events of the Eclipse his need to kill manifested into his personal Inner Beast, The Beast of Darkness that urges him to continue on killing every last Apostle and seek revenge against the Godhand. Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|When taken over by his inner Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) becomes a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. First Gotei captains.jpg|According to Yhwach, the First Captains of the Gotei 13 (Bleach) were actually a brutal mob of killers. Zanka no Tachi.png|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) was once feared as a demon due to his ruthless leadership who even sacrificed his own subordinates and innocent lives to fufilled his goals. File:Unohana's_true_personality.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) was feared as the most terrifying criminal of Soul Society due to her endless thirst for bloody battle. YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is a utterly ruthless and sadistic being, freely slaughtering enemy and ally alike just to further his own goals, and even looks down upon compassion and mercy. Rei Angry.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) ruthlessly killing evil while ignoring all pleas. Light Yagami, The Death God.png|Light Yagami (Death Note) enjoys killing criminals using Death Note which eventually turned him into a terrorist and a mass murder. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) awakens, which instills in him a single-minded desire to kill Exorcists. GohanSuperSaiyanIINV.png|Upon becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) became a merciless, sadistic killer who deliberately dragged out his fight with Cell to torture him. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball.gif|Freiza (Dragon Ball Z/Super) KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) is a near-mindless killing machine who cares for nothing but wanton mass destruction. If he is not destroyed, Buu will not stop until everything in existence is wiped out. Sneezing_Personality.gif|While she has blue hair, Launch (Dragon Ball) is sweet and gentle. However whenever she sneezes, her hair turns blonde and Launch becomes a vicious psychopath. File:Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) is destructive, drove by Son Goku/Kakarot when they were infants. File:Lucy_(Elfen_Lied)_Vectors.gif|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is a Diclonius driven by the DNA Voice to replace all non-horned humans on Earth. Acnologia past truth-1.jpg|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is an extremely ruthless Dragon Slayer, having slaughtered countless Dragons to satisfy his thirst for revenge. Utsuro, the Immortal of Earth Gintama.gif|Having suffered persecution for centuries due to his Immortality, Utsuro (Gintama) developed multiple personalities that turned into serial killers and cold-blooded assassins, eventually becaming omnicidal. File:Goblin_Slayer_glowing_red_eye.png|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is completely ruthless in hunting down goblins, to the point of massacring any goblins nest he can find… Goblin Slayer merciless.jpg|…including children mercilessly to prevent them from becoming threats in future. File:Hisoka_bloodlust.jpg|Hisoka Morow (Hunter X Hunter) has an insatiable love for spilling the blood of powerful fighters in combat and his enjoyment of extreme pain while doing so fuels his seemingly sadomasochistic desires. Demon_InuYasha.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha), when overcome by his demon blood, has a tremendously murderous intent. Kars Anime JoJo.png|Despite his stern, no-nonsense exterior, Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) possesses a murderous and sadistic nature… Kars_genocide JoJo.png|…massacring most of his race, including his parents when they sought to execute him in order to maintain the natural order. Dio glorious.png|Whether it was due being raised by a brutal father or being born evil, DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) showed a complete lack of restraint in his violence, and is prone to sadist murderous outbursts even as far as his childhood. Yoshikage Kira's lickylicky.PNG|Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) is a paraphilic serial killer who has been lurking unnoticed in the town of Morioh for years. Bruno Bucciarati's Killing Instinct.JPG|Despite being only 12 years old at the time, Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) ruthlessly and coldly murdered two gangsters aiming to take his father's life. Killing Instinct by Giorno Giovanna.png|Possibly inheriting his father's mentally, Giorno Giovana (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) has shown his ability to kill when it's absolutely necessary or the last resort. Kan Ki, the Beheader.jpg|Before becoming a General for the State of Qin, Kan Ki (Kingdom) was a mountain bandit with a penchant for decapitation as he would personally behead every person in any city or village he conquered, which earned him the moniker The Beheader. Man Goku Kingdom.png|Man Goku of the Assault (Kingdom) bears a fanatical hatred for the State of Qin… Man Goku's pile Kingdom.png|…pitilessly slaughtering and committing various atrocities against on its citizens. Thernadier childhood.png|Due to his father corrupt teachings, Felix Aaron Thenardier (Madan no Ou to Vanadis)… Thernadier young adulthood.png|…grew up to become an extremely ruthless and brutal tyrant. Gyokuen insanity.png|Driven insane by her hatred for King Solomon, Arba (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) became immensely sadistic and brutal willingly to kill even her own descendants for both world annhilation and sadistic entertainment. Danna’s Body.jpeg|As a creature born from evil energy, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) will kill anyone he wants without even a remote sense of remorse. True Diana.jpeg|Influenced by the Orb, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) has grown into a power-hungry woman who will show no mercy to those who stand in her way of becoming the queen of MÄR Heaven. The_Chess_Leader.jpeg|Despite his charms, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the mad leader of the evil Chess Pieces army, who accepted the Zombie Tattoo to become immortal. Looking down on the mortality of the world, Phantom will stop at nothing to wipe out all of humanity. Zombie Tattoo Spreading.JPG|While under the influence of the Zombie Tattoo, Alviss (Marchen Awakens Romance) entered a berserk state where he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own allies. Bloodsucker_Peta.jpeg|Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) shares Phantom’s ideals that humans are trash and feels no regret for the pain he causes others. He once even wiped out an entire fortress, not only killing enemy warriors, but innocent women and children as well. Halloween_the_Zodiac.jpeg|After killing the ones who constantly bullied him as a child, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) learned the pleasure of tormenting others. He grew up to join the Chess Pieces as one of their strongest and most sadistic soldiers. My_Name_Is_Chimera.jpeg|After acquiring the power to get revenge on the men who tortured her, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) decided to abandon her humanity as well as her original name, Eileen. Becoming known as Chimera, a monster who enjoys giving pain rather than receiving it. Weasel of the plants.jpeg|Weasel’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) Guardian ÄRM, Yggdrasil is a tree that grows by absorbing the pain and suffering her master causes others. Candice.jpeg|Candice (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a sadistic army commander who showed no mercy in battle. Her bloodlust only increased when she defected to join the evil Chess Pieces. Deranged_Siblings.jpeg|When Rapunzel and Girom’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) father died of a disease, their mother became demented. She denied them of everything, even food and whipped them each day. This abuse would later seep into the siblings giving them sadistic personalities. Kouga_the_Ugly.png|Because of his ugly face, Kouga (Marchen Awakens Romance) has been treated miserably ever since he was a boy. The abuse and humiliation drove him into madness. Ever since he joined the Chess Pieces he's had a tendency to kill those around him, especially handsome boys. Pinocchion the Doll of Death.jpeg|Pinocchion (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a doll brought to life with dark magic. In addition to being a liar, Pinocchion is a sociopath who won't hesitate to kill to impress the Chess Pieces' Queen. Orco.jpeg|Orco (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a simpleminded but sadistic Bishop class Chess Piece. He takes pleasure in destroying buildings and along with Girom, was the one who demolished the beautiful city of Vestry. Maira.png|Maira (Marchen Awakens Romance) was once nothing but a cowardly Pawn-class Chess Piece. One day however he discovered Vaqua, a Guardian ÄRM with the power to absorb others. Since then, Maira has found pleasure in using Vaqua to absorb as many people as possible. Gathering the barbaric Zonnens.gif|After the Chess Pieces threw the world of Mär Heaven into chaos, the Zonnens (Marchen Awakens Romance) indulged in abominable acts of abduction, decimation and destruction and beheld the ravage as a sight of beauty. Even the Chess commander, Phantom was revolted by the group's barbarity. Saturn the leader of the Zonnens.PNG|Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the leader of the barbaric Zonnens. Despite his Rook earring, Saturn possesses both the power and viciousness of a Knight-class Chess Piece. He even considers being called a monster as a compliment and prefers to torture his opponents before he kills them. Redrun attacks Metabee.jpeg|Redrun (Medabots) is a Kilobot programmed to fight those she senses as worthy opponents. Even after their defeated, she refuses to end her assault until they're completely destroyed. Kei Munakata.jpg|Kei Munakata's (Medaka Box) Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. File:Stain Killing Instinct.png|Hero Killer Stain's (My Hero Academia) desire to kill "fake heroes" can frighten even the most experienced of heroes with his aura alone. togahimiko3.jpg|Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia) has such a strong killing instinct, she can savagely murder with a cutesy attitude. All For One Attacks.jpg|All For One (My Hero Academia) will kill anyone who stands between him and his ambitions. Zabuza Momochi.gif|As a child who wasn't old to be a ninja yet, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) slaughtered over 100 Academy students without pause or hesitation earning him the title of a Demon. Gaara (Naruto)_Sand.jpg|Before being defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara (Naruto) was a near psychotic killer, especially when Shukaku influenced him. Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) is a very bloodthirsty monster tanuki, and even more so when under the full moon. Kaguya.png|The now extinct Kaguya Clan (Naruto) were known for their savagery and lust for bloodshed and war. Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) hatred.png|Deranged with revenge and hatred towards Konoha/Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) become a completely amoral murderer… Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|…ruthlessly killing a great number of Samurai… Sasuke (Naruto) stabs Karin and Danzo.gif|…and stabbing through his fellow Taka, Karin in order to kill Danzo Shimura. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|When his enzymes take over, Jūgo (Naruto) becomes temporarily insane with killing intent. File:Shiryu.gif|When Shiliew of the Rain (One Piece) was the Head Jailer of Impel Down, he ruthlessly killed any prisoner he wanted. Sakazuki, the Red Dog of the Marines.gif|Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) is the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, deeply feared by both pirates and marines alike due to his complete ruthlessness in serving Justice. Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, he enters a killing mode of sort, befitting that of a shark. File:Hatred_for_Humans.jpeg|Hody Jones (One Piece) inherited the fishman's hatred for humanity since he was taught to do so. He and his crew harm their minions and the ones who are friendly to humans. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is a sadistic tyrant described by his own brother as a demon who was born evil. Due to childhood trauma, he swore revenge against the Celestial Dragons by vowing to destroy the world they ruled over, massacring countless people including Dressrossa citizens and killing his own father and brother. Demented Scientist.JPG|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is a mad scientist with a reputation of building weapons to murder people and no problem killing his own henchmen just to demonstrate his inventions. Furious Pica.JPG|Pica (One Piece) is very sensitive about his high-pitched voice. If someone so much as snickers, he will violently slaughter them living nothing but red paste. Don't Ever Laugh.JPG|Due to being constantly ridiculed during his years as a slave, Gild Tesoro (One Piece: Flim Gold) will kill anyone who dares to laugh without his permission. File:Half_Fighting_Fish.png|Despite his flamboyant and flashy attitude, Dellinger (One Piece) becomes sadistic and bloodthirsty because of his own heritage of Fighting Fish fishman. Hothead Gladius.png|Gladius (One Piece) is feared for his very short temper which often gets the best of him. If someone offends him or his captain, Doflamingo in even the slightest way Gladius will use his powers to blow them up. Caribou The Psycho.PNG|Caribou (One Piece) is an insane pirate known for slaughtering Marines. His sadistic nature leads to him using brutal ways to kill people such as burying them alive or suffocating them with his powers. File:Cavendish_and_Hakuba.png|Cavendish (One Piece) possesses a dual personality, Hakuba, who is ruthless in slashing down everyone in range whenever Cavendish falls asleep. big mom 2.jpg|Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (One Piece) is immensely brutal, ruthlessly killing anyone, even her own children. What she desires above all is sweets and will destroy entire countries should they fail to give it to her. Invitees who refused to attend her tea parties will have their loved ones decapitated as presents. File:Charlotte_Family_Infobox.png|Due to Linlin's influence, most of the Charlotte Family (One Piece) are just as murderous and ruthless as their tyrannical mother. Perosperos sadistic-1.png|Charlotte Perosperos (One Piece) is one of the most sadistic members of the Charlotte Family. He even cannibalize people by turning them into candy. File:Charlotte_Katakuri_composure.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is fiercely loyal to his mother Linlin and is willing to ruthlessly kill to realize her goals. Brulee.jpg|Charlotte Brulee (One Piece) enjoys killing and disfiguring attractive girls. Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|Charlotte Amande (One Piece) believes there is no meaning in slaughter if the victims can't experience the pain. Demonstrating as she slowly sliced KingBaum, giving the giant tree an agonizing death. Pudding past-1.png|Being viciously bullied and scorned for her third eye as a child Charlotte Pudding (One Piece)… 3rd Eye Pudding.png|…grew up to be very cruel and sadistic. Vinsmoke Family One Piece.PNG|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) are a royal family of prestigious Underworld assassins and mercenaries. Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg (One Piece) is a ruthless pirate admiral known for his underhanded tactics and mass murders. His dishonesty and brutal nature earned him the alias "Foul Play Krieg". Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|Kaido (One Piece) is a ruthless warrior who does not make himself open to negotiation or excuses and won't hesitate to kill should someone fail to comply with his demands. Jack the Beast.png|Jack the Drought (One Piece) has an unreasonable nature and always resorts to bloodshed, including to attacking children and the elderly and has a love for causing destruction, even when there is no real benefit to it. Rob Lucci.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a heartless mass murderer and the strongest member in the history of CP9… File:Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|...even at the age of 13, he slaughtered over 500 kingdom soldiers for surrendering to pirates... Lucci bites Luffy.PNG|...and was especially bloodthirsty in a battle, due to his Neko Neko no Mi: Model, Leopard being a Carnivorous Zoan type. Evening going so far as turn into a full leopard and maul his opponent. Enel Sango.gif|Thinking of himself as God because of his Logia Devil Fruit powers, Enel (One Piece) believes he has the right to kill anyone he wants and is one of the most sadistic, egotistical, and uncaring characters of the series. He even destroyed his entire home, Birkia just because he felt like it. Kuro (One Piece) Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) shows absolutely no remorse in killing his subordinates. Capone Bege underworld.png|A bloodthirsty psychopath, Capone "Gang" Bege (One Piece) is infamous in the Underworld for attacking mafia leaders simply for the sake of causing blood smeared chaos. His lust for bloodshed is so extreme, that he even desires to assassinate the Yonko Big Mom. Killing Instinct by Deep Sea King.gif|The Deep Sea King (One-Punch Man) is a sadist who enjoys causing pain to others and starting fights. File:Garou_OPM.jpg|Garo/Garou (One-Punch Man) the "Human Monster" enjoys hunting the heroes viciously. Phantom of inferno assasins.jpeg|Zahlenschwestern (Phantom of Inferno) are elite brainwashed female assassins of scythe master. They were created using the fighting data of Ein, Zwei and Dre… Ein and Zwei.jpeg|…Zwei and Ein were taken by scythe master because of their natural killing instincts. They were brainwashed and trained to eliminate any threat to inferno. Zwei's eye color change when his killer instincts are activated. Akua_Phasing.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) giving her signature deranged look that is filled with killing intent. File:Giriko.jpeg|Giriko (Soul Eater) can overwhelm his opponents with sheer raw power of the blood-lust built up over 800 years. Maruss.png|Maruss (Zatch Bell!) is a short tempered mamodo who finds pleasure in taking his anger out on innocent people. Due to Tia getting away from him so many times, he threatened that once he burned her book he would attack her bookkeeper's concert. Zofis’ Power.jpeg|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) is a heartless mamodo who only cares about becoming king. After brainwashing the sweet Koko into becoming his bookkeeper, Zofis forced her to burn down her village. Corrupt Koko.jpeg|Koko (Zatch Bell!) became sadistic because of Zofis' mind control and enjoys hurting people just as much as her mamodo does. Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) believes killing mamodo is the very reason for his birth and only wants to become king so he can bring genocide upon his people. Vino the Talking Infant.jpeg|Despite being an infant, Clear Note's bookkeeper, Vino (Zatch Bell!) enjoys helping his mamodo and gets sadistic pleasure in hurting people and mamodo alike. Video Games Raidou.jpg|Raidou's (Dead or Alive) endless thirst for power is only matched by his demonic brutality. Claude GTA III.jpg|Claude (Grand Theft Auto III) is a silent and merciless killer with no loyalty to anyone. In his quest for revenge, he will kill whoever stands in his way without hestation. Tommy Vercetti GTA Vice City.jpg|Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) identifies himself as a "convicted psychotic killer and drug dealer". Known as "The Harwood Butcher" for killing eleven hitmen that had been sent to kill him, he does not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. File:Ryu_Unmasked.jpg|While gentle and kind, Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is completely merciless in battle, calmly slaying his enemies in a cold and ruthless fashion. Spade H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin_H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki_Master_H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers